Muerte a un ángel
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [Re-edición] Una esperanza yace dentro de sus corazones. Algunas guerreras estarán a favor y otras simplemente se marcharan de su lado. Finalmente un antiguo enemigo regresa. Su cristal se fragmenta, una esperanza y una nueva guerrera surge de entre escombros, sus alas le pesan y se aglomeran a miles de plumas al igual que el cristal en fragmentos. ¿S&S? ó ¿S&D?
1. I: Los sueños de Serena

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

**Tiempo: **Época actual (2014)

**Género: **Romance, Tragedia.

**Capítulos: - **Aprox. 30

**Rating: **T (puede contener lenguaje vulgar)

Muerte a ángel/ Historia reeditada.

* * *

><p><em>Los comienzos nuevos abren puertas a la imaginación y al soñar pleno…<em>

_Muerte a ángel_

Por: Jacquie Doll

[Dar segundas oportunidades, es válido. Siempre y cuando no se cometa nuevamente el mismo error] — Autora.

I

Los sueños de Serena

Finalmente. Se encontraba descansando después de un laborioso día de estudio, estaba hambrienta y muy perezosa. Abrió un poco sus ojos, su semblante poco a poco cambio. Su hermoso y esplendoroso broche dorado esta a su costado, finalmente opto por levantarse. Estiro un poco sus brazos. Se extrañaba al no ver a Luna. Recordó que se encontraba con Amy. Sonrió. Con profunda curiosidad abrió su broche y en él se encontraba la hermosa joya plateada. Un bello reflejo de cristal se expandió por este. Su calor era hermoso y bello. Se sintió llena de pureza. Lo tomo, al haber acudido a la preparatoria simplemente deseaba unas vacaciones, se acercaba un festival para honrar a sus difuntos. El soleado del clima era sumamente cálido. Hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigas, acaso veía de vez en cuando a Rei o a Lita y pocas veces a Mina. A pesar de ser adolescentes, su trascendencia en su desarrollo académico era muy importante para su llamado 'futuro', sus guerreras exteriores de igual forma no tenía contacto con ellas. Pero justamente el sonido de un motor hidráulico y con una demasiada potencia se dejo sonar, se asomo por su pequeña ventana y ahí estaban ellas bajando del bello auto.

_Ring, ring _sonaba el timbre.

Bajo rápidamente hasta encontrarse con dos bellas mujeres, muy talentosas. Ikuko se acerco con un semblante de gentileza y calidez hacia las amigas de su hija ya adolescente. — Pasen, por favor— llamo gentilmente la madre de Serena. Las chicas pasaron respetuosamente a la sala, la felicidad de su princesa era enorme al ver a dos de sus amigas. Pues tener visitas no se le daba de vez en cuando y más de sus guerreras. Ambas jóvenes saludaron cortésmente a la familia Tsukino, quienes las recibieron alegres. El pequeño hermano de Serena subió a su habitación de forma rápida pues le era extraño recibir unas cuantas visitas.

— Seguramente desean hablar con mi hija, las dejo, enseguida vuelvo— Ikuko salió de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar unos deliciosos refrigerios para sus visitas. Haruka al igual que Michiru se aproximaron hacia el sofá grande, mientras que Serena tomo asiento en el pequeño. Entusiasmada les sonrió. Extrañaba verlas desde su última batalla. Una pequeña parte deseaba ver nuevamente a esa misteriosa estrella a la cual extrañaba tanto. Demasiado.

— Gatita ¿Por qué nunca avisaste que Darien ha roto su relación?

Tal pregunta hizo titubear lentamente a Serena, sabía que Haruka estaba un poco molesta, le era confuso el no saber responderle con gran confianza. Darien desde su última cita había tenido algunas aventuras con una chica que prefirió mantenerla en anonimato. Serena, desde ese día trataba de ocultar un pequeño sufrir con miles de alegrías y prometiendo sonrisas; pues como dicen: _"Toda sonrisa oculta un dolor". _ Haruka observo con gran determinación el rostro de la joven, quien sin inmutarse a atinar a responder, simplemente volvió su mirar hacia el lado izquierdo¹ y recordó un poco sobre lo acontecido.

— Lamento no haberles contado, chicas— respondió.

— También estamos un poco molestas contigo. Sabes que realmente debes contarnos sobre lo que suceda o pueda afectar a nuestro futuro, seguramente lo sabes. No planeamos hacerte sentir culpable, no es tu culpa, simplemente también hemos tenido los mismos miedos que tú— se sincero Michiru con Serena. La joven las comprendía a la perfección, no debió ocultarlo, no debió. Una apenada Serena apretó su tableado de su falda escolar con gran fuerza. Realmente sus guardianas estaban intentando no ser tan severas. Nuevamente temen por no desear su vida personal antes que el futuro.

— Gatita. Tenemos responsabilidades, pero a pesar de todo comprendemos que has intentado ser fuerte y seguramente estarás convencida de que él tratara de cambiar de opinión. Pero no es así…— Serena se tenso.

— El destino sigue siendo el mismo. No deseamos que vuelvas a ver a quien estas recordando en estos momentos. El que no sea realmente como dice Haruka abre la posibilidad de que el futuro continúe su rumbo. Además él ya tiene otras responsabilidades— Michiru se esforzó por no hacer más sensible a su princesa. Ella sabía a la perfección que hablaban de Seiya. Nuevamente no comprendían que lo que existió entre ellos fue amistad, solamente una simple amistad. — Estamos seguras de que Darien se dará cuenta de sus errores— recordó en aquel momento a su futura hija. La pequeña dama, la imagino sonriéndole. En ese pequeño sueño abierto Serena se encontraba abrazando a Rini y ella le susurraba un pequeño…_todo está bien, Serena. _ Sonó tan realista.

_Claro. Todo estará bien— _ambas chicas se sorprendieron por la gran sonrisa que denotaba su rostro. Serena se mostro dispuesta a sacrificar lo que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su corazón al vivir como una chica normal, ya nombrada reina de la Luna plateada. En vedad estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por la de todos y cada uno de los que habitan la Tierra solo por un reino pacifico y que llegue hasta la gloria.

Un crujido se escucho detrás de su broche.

Tristeza.

Dolor.

— Estamos orgullosa de ti, Serena— hablo Michiru completamente satisfecha por la respuesta de Serena. Ella simplemente sonreía. ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidaran de lo que le había hecho Darien? Como fuese, ella sería feliz por tener a su preciada y pequeña hija entre sus brazos, en un futuro…puesto a que aun era muy joven para fundar Tokio de Cristal.

Nuevamente un crujido.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

— Seremos muy felices— explico Serena. Ikuko regreso con un pequeño plato en el cual se encontraban los deliciosos y pequeños platillos. Al llegar su madre, le abrazo desprevenidamente tratando de olvidarse de sus guardianas quienes tomaban cada vez una parte importante en su vida, las estimaba y demasiado pero realmente no eran injustas, simplemente deseaban vivir en aquel reino lleno de prosperidad y esperanza en vida. Ikuko agradeció el abrazo gentil de su hija y le sonrió…pero pronto olvidaba algo.

— Gracias, mama— agradeció Serena.

— Oh~ por cierto olvidaba algo, chicas, si gustan servirse, me retiro nuevamente— Ikuko salió de la sala dejando a las chicas. Agradecieron nuevamente por lo atenta que era su madre con ellas. — Gatita, en verdad eres digna de la corona al trono de la Luna— ella no deseaba ese título. Su madre del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity, anhelo que tuviesen una vida normal, un mundo en el cual reinase la paz y soberanía. Sintió una gran responsabilidad, como si sus hermosas alas pesaran nuevamente. Sin duda ese era su sueño…ser una chica normal por primera vez deseando aun no rechazar su vida pasada.

* * *

><p><em>Yo Seiya, siento esto, una emoción extraña…<em>

—Te extraño demasiado— exclamo Fighter. La gran guerrera de Kinmonku era considerada perfecta en aquel frio mundo rojo perteneciente a su hermoso planeta floreado. Su princesa descansaba en un bello jardín en compañía de sus guardianas quienes de igual forma estaban descansando, ella era la única que se encontraba inquieta con su vista al bello horizonte. Su misión estaba completa. Aun faltaban detalles para habitar nuevamente su reino, el jardín imperial en el cual habitaban estaba localizado al frente del Palacio Zielle al norte de las bellas fuentes con aguas doradas de aquel planeta, todo era diferente. Toco con una de sus manos sus labios y se sonrojo al recordar el beso que le brindo en la mejilla a Serena…

_Yo Fighter, siento esto, que no es mi misión…_

Su vida se había resignado, a olvidarla en un bello recuerdo dentro de su corazón. Se enamoro de esa persona. Era tan cálida para ella. Tan delicada pero toda una guerrera que a pesar de que se le atacaba mucho a su planeta, ella perdonaba vidas. Pero llego ahí y estaba su princesa. Ella también era una princesa de un mítico reino, recordó cuando fue aquella batalla, casi la perdía. Como anhelaba verla. Volvió su mirar hacia su princesa…

_Definitivamente este es un amor sin corresponder…_

La pareja ya se había retirado.

Subió a su habitación, fingió una sonrisa. Al llegar se dirigió hacia su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo con fuerza intentando no ceder de sus temores. Darien ya no estaba con ella, su príncipe, lo necesitaba. Recordó su última discusión…

— _Lamento en verdad esto— _ Darien estaba sin duda observo las dolorosas lagrimas de quien fuese su amada. — Darien, dime…por favor que aun me amas— se enamoraron de sus alas y deseaban arrancárselas. Serena solamente era feliz a su lado, lo amo realmente. — ¡Deje mis sueños por ti!— exclamo molesta. Darien quedo en completo silencio después de que ella dijera eso.

— Lo olvide…por ti.

—…Serena— hablo inseguro. —. En verdad lo lamento— después salió por la puerta de su departamento donde se encontraba con aquella joven de cabellos violetas. Había corrido demasiado e intentando dejar salir sus temores continuaba huyendo con miles de esperanzas a un por continuar con su futuro, una gruesa línea de dolor se expandió con facilidad previniéndole de falsas esperanzas. Extrañaba a Rini y a sus amigas. ¿Dónde estaban todos?¿ Donde había quedado su vida feliz? Serena cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en sueños.

Crujido.

Dolor.

Tristeza…

_En aquel brillante mundo blando, estas ahí, con tus alas completamente extendidas, pero parecen ser muy pesadas y negras para ti, parece que el destino desea ponerte a prueba…_

Fighter se perdió entre sueños y sin esperarse se encontraba con ella bellamente en un mundo en el cual estaban libres, ambos de sus responsabilidades y con derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autor:<em>

_¹ __Referencia a expresión corporal del recuerdo. _

_Theme Seiya, subtitulado. _

Gracias a sus comentarios y por haber sido parte del principio. Mencione que comenzaría a dar giros a la historia, pero me aconseje a mi misma comenzar de nuevo, el proceso de transición será muy rápido, pero como pudieron notar hice grandes cambios. El por qué es básico… me agrada hacer un buen trabajo para ustedes y que sea de una buena trama. Agradezco que lean este primer capítulo de la reedición del escrito.

Besos. Se despide…

Jacquie Doll/ Otoño del 2014.


	2. II: Metalia

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte a ángel<em>

Por: Jacquie Doll

II.

Metalia

El día de ayer cuando dos de sus mejores amigas salieron tras esa puerta fue como una propia salida sin escapatoria. Era ya día, sintió un poco de frio, vio la puerta y ahí se encontraba la ventana abierta, observo a su alrededor y entre sus sabanas se encontraba Luna acomodada entre su regazo cubierto por sabanas. Observo su teléfono, desbloqueo este con un solo desliz. _6:45, _pensó ella en sus adentros. Estaba dispuesta a dormir un poco, sonrió y cerró sus ojos. El cantarero de las aves. ¿Qué hora era? Oh, si, eran las 6:45, pero de pronto sintió una gran preocupación, pasaron 2 minutos y finalmente recordó lo que debía hacer…

— ¡Ya es tarde!— grito asustada. Rápidamente salió de la cama, vistió su uniforme de colegiala, peino sus cabellos en coletas y los sujeto con horquillas ocultándolas ágilmente entre su cabello. Luna se despertó al escuchar sus pasos con gran resonar, finalmente desperto y vio a la chica salir rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _Otra vez se le ha hecho tarde, _pensó Luna.

Se encamino a la cocina, tomo su almuerzo. Se despidió de su familia, salió con pasos corredizos de su hogar y observo con lejanía una motocicleta muy familiar, temió. Al girarse sobre sus talones pudo ver a aquel joven de edad madura observándola con gran ternura. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? No sonrió. No se acerco a él, no le permitió que le dijera algo pues ya se había encaminado rápidamente hacia el autobús que le llevase al colegio. Darien estaba un poco impaciente al ver a la chica alejarse de él. Molesto, subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a Serena, evitando su huida. Serena lo observo un poco temerosa, Darien finalmente se había armado de valor.

— _Serena. _En verdad lamento lo que sucedió entre nosotros, sabes que jamás…— Serena se aproximo a él. —te haría daño— termino. La joven silencio por completo a Darien, negó con sutileza y volvió a verlo con suma tristeza en su rostro.

— No mientas, Darien— le menciono ella.

— No lo hago— dijo él.

— Sabes que jamás estaría herida por sus decisiones. Hay mucho que desear en esta situación , si realmente _ella_ es tu novia y tú fuiste mi novio, debes de comprender que estoy decepcionada, confundida…pero claramente dije que lo olvide por ti. ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos? Si, lo dije, no pude negar que su amistad llenaba mi corazón, lo lleno cuando tú no estabas aquí. Me alegra el saber que _ella_ sea feliz, pero nunca lo espere que fuera contigo, Darien— sostuvo con fuerza su cartera. A pesar de no conocer a la chica, realmente tenía la certeza de que esa chica era feliz al lado de él.

—Serena, simplemente las cosas sucedieron…nunca lo esperamos.

— Bien. Ya lo has dejado en claro, sabes, tengo que irme— hablo subiendo finalmente al autobús. Dejo tras si un lecho de tristeza. Serena se mantuvo firme en un dejo de angustia por haber dejado a quien fue el amor de su vida pasada.

…_Pero aun te extraño— _hablo Darien un poco sorprendido por la madurez de Serena. Había cambiado mucho, había cambiado. Ya no la buscaría más, pues dentro de ese sentir se encontraba una herida abierta. La comprendía. Necesitaban ambos tiempo para decidir sobre su futuro que por culpa de él ahora era incierto y completamente inestable.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a su autobús cruzaba calles y calles, su mente se mantenía pensante en su futuro, <em>futuro y futuro. <em>Esa pequeña dama, a la cual extrañaba tanto ya no podría volver a verla, siempre soñaba y soñaba en su reino hermoso de cristal siendo destruido y consumido por el polvo, convirtiéndose en un desierto arenoso. Las luces del futurismo se apagaban con lentitud, de su cartera saco su teléfono del cual colgaba un pequeño oso de felpa en colores rosados. Desde aquel día en que converso con las exteriores, presentía que dentro de su broche algo estaba mal.

— ¿Q-que? — Serena observo con lejanía una oscuridad naciente. Un temor y presentir se asomaron tras su corazón el cual dejo salir un gran suspiro tembloroso.

Una extraña presencia se anticipo en su mirada. Era extraña y perturbadora.

Aquella bruma oscura y sin forma alguna se adentraba dentro de los cuerpos de los seres humanos que habitaban en su pequeña ciudad, extinguiendo todo corazón puro y ajeno a la maldad. Una vista nublosa le atormento al observar el cómo el día se hacía grisáceo. Se levanto de su asiento y bajo del autobús con rapidez, debía indagar que era aquella presencia tan tenebrosa y muy familiar. A distancia se encontraba mal heridas sus amigas, quienes luchaban arduamente ante aquella oscuridad, en un intento desesperado de disminuir el mal que volvía a reinar rapidamente. Corrió al observarlas a punto de desfallecer, tomo su broche, un resplandor le cubrió dando origen a la bella guardiana: Eternal Sailor Moon. Su rostro se enfoco en aquella penumbra. ¿Pero cómo proteger a la ciudad sin su báculo? No tendría otra opción…debía salir a la batalla.

— No te perdonare por haber irrumpido la paz de esta ciudad. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna— se presento dispuesta la guerrera lunar a combatir a su enemigo, un gran rayo de energía maligna salió disparado hacia aquella guardiana. Intento esquivarlo lo más rápido que le fue posible, pero cayó golpeándose accidentalmente su rostro.

— ¡Ah! Duele, duele… — se quejaba Sailor Moon. Sin duda aun continuaba siendo un poco atolondrada, sus compañeras al observarla en la batalla trataron de levantarse como les fue posible, todas con un dejo de angustia al ver a Serena entrar en accion. Débilmente tomaron posición adelante de su princesa tratando de protegerla de aquellos rayos de tormento. Sailor Moon ya en total concentración hizo iluminar su broche de transformación al intentar proteger a sus compañeras antes de ser atacadas.

—_No te dejare hacerlo— _susurro el ente con voz maligna.

Sailor Moon fue atacada por figuras hechas de humo y ceniza. A sus espaldas, sus amigas volvieron rápidamente su vista hacia ella, fueron espectadoras al contemplar el cómo el cristal resplandecía y este se comenzaba a destrozar en pequeños fragmentos, al igual que manos oscuras entraban en su pecho con tal de destruir su corazón puro que poseía en sus adentros. Su transformación desaparecía ante su vista, temerosas, vieron a aquel ser dirigirse hacia Serena, la tomo bruscamente haciendo levitar su cuerpo al aire vivo, por más que ellas tratasen de luchar por acercarse, la más herida, Uranus lidiaba con presencias oscuras con tal de impedir lo que veía ante sus ojos. Gritos de horror provenientes de sus demás compañeras hicieron sucumbir su lucha por lo que deseaba obtener: proteger a su princesa.

— ¡Rei, cuidado!—grito desesperadamente Venus al ver a su compañera a punto de ser atacada por una terrible presencia. — ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! — ataco Mars de forma rápida, aquella flecha se convirtió en una letal ave fénix que consumía todo a su paso. Altamente logro eliminar a unos cuantos enemigos, Venus se aproximo hacia su compañera tratando se pelear junto con ella e intentar llegar hacia Serena quien estaba siendo herida de forma mortal.

Desesperación. Las lágrimas de sus amigas se notaban con furia al intentar salvarla.

Impotencia. Al no poder hacer algo para evitar su sufrimiento en la batalla.

Dolor. En cuanto escuchaban los gritos desesperados de su princesa clamando por ser salvada.

Furia. Los enemigos se duplicaban instantáneamente, anhelaban acabarlos con rapidez.

— ¡Mercury!— Jupiter contemplo a su compañera a punto de en los suelos caer.

— ¡Hojas de roble de Jupiter!— ferozmente Jupiter hizo notar su gran poder al observar a su contexto y con gran desesperación intento sacar su energía concentrada en aquel ataque, el cual rindió frutos exitosos.

Se aproximo a su compañera. Ambas estaban malheridas y con temor de no poder rescatarla rápido de su sufrimiento a Serena. Todas estaban al filo del tiempo. Estaban actuando por protegerla, estaban siendo valientes y luchando por intentar algo que les era imposible en esos instantes de gran consumación de desesperes. Para evitar lo que temían todas. Y por ello se encontraban siendo valerosas y entregando todo su poder para contrarrestar las fuerzas del viejo enemigo, por su propia mano lograban disminuir su poder con grandes ataques de gran poder.

Nunca comprendieron lo que sentía ella, esos gritos de dolor al ser atacada, herida cada vez más.

— ¡Campo de energía! — todas se concentraron dentro de aquella cúpula que había formado la pequeña Saturn. Las tinieblas cubrieron aquella energía tratando de destruirla, todas se encontraban a espaldas de Hotaru quien trataba de mantener su poder restante para protegerse del enemigo. Un nuevo grito proveniente de Serena, anunciando lo que más temor debían ignorar. — ¡Serena!— gritaron al observar a Serena. Vislumbraron su palidez. Su querida Serena en manos del enemigo estaba finalmente.

_Creíste que te deshiciste de mí. Sacrificaste tu vida solo para negar que hubieras eliminado a quien destruyo tu reino, nunca lo lograras. ¡Te destruiré para siempre!— _su voz era rasposa, llena de ira. Maldad conjugada con destrucción. Aquella fuerza estrujo entre sus manos la bella joya plateada.

— ¡Princesa! — gritaron al observar finalmente su cristal desquebrajarse. Aquella oscuridad comenzó a esparcirse, al igual que aquellas manos dejaron de sostenerla. Saturn cayó debilitada en los brazos de una agotada Neptune. Mercury estaba inconsciente y con heridas agraviadas al igual que sus compañeras. Serena comenzó desvanecerse, la oscuridad reino en aquel lugar como si fuese de noche. Venus se aproximo hacia ella al igual que Mars.

—… ¡Serena!

Ambas jóvenes contemplaron el cuerpo de la joven entre escombros y polvo.

* * *

><p>Fighter se encontraba en el cobertizo de su bella habitación. Sus cristales con fondo metálico transparentaban el bello paisaje de aquel bello palacio; sintió de la nada una gran inundación de preocupación presentico como un mar de alteraciones al no haber encontrado a su princesa por ningún pasillo del castillo.<p>

— _¡Fighter! — _llamaba Healer con gran desesperación. Fighter salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz demandante de su hermana. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de un bello cristal simétrico. Healer se encontraba agotada y en suma molestia tomo de la mano de su hermana para sacarla cuanto antes de su habitación. ¿Qué sucedía? Se interrogaba ella mientras se dejaba encaminar por la más pequeña. Se detuvo al saber que ya se encontraban en el salón principal, el lugar de donde recibía su princesa de forma cálida a sus habitantes. Abrió la puerta y detrás de esta se encontraba un trono vacio y sin su heredera.

— ¿Dónde está la princesa?— interrogo alarmada la líder.

—…No lo sabemos— respondió Healer con desdén. —. Maker está tratando de localizarla, pero al menos simplemente sabemos que desapareció tras un gran halo de luz — prosiguió. Fighter debía comenzar la búsqueda tras de aquella misteriosa desaparición de uno de sus pilares del reino que habitaba. ¿La princesa del planeta floreal había huido?

Entre más preocupaciones. Fighter continúo con aquella extraña sensación de vacío, aquella que tuvo al observar la supuesta muerte de su amada bombón a manos de Galaxia. Tomo un poco de aire, tratando de calmar su gran vacío que le anunciaba que algo le había sucedido, en cuanto a su princesa; debía hallarla lo más rápido posible. Pensó nuevamente en Serena, se supone que Darien estaba a su lado, no debía pasarle nada malo. ¿Verdad? Pues él le había hecho un juramento de protegerla en su ausencia.

* * *

><p>Darien se encontraba acostado, abrazando con su brazo izquierdo a aquella chica de cabellos violáceos¹.<p>

_Serena, _pensó Darien en tan de repente momento. Su corazón palpito aceleradamente, aquella chica lo sujeto de su camisa y dirigió sus labios hacia los de él. Extrañada mente aquella sensación de incomodidad desapareció dejando un extraño rastro de preocupación por su querida Serena.

* * *

><p>— Princesa— susurraron sus guardianas estelares. Kakyuu se encontraba nuevamente en su trono, sosteniendo un hermoso cetro que simbolizaba a la familia y a la corona de su reino. El nuevo Palacio Zielle², vislumbraba a sus alrededores hermosas flores hechas de fuego mismo y con aromas exquisitos. Sus aguas doradas eran decoradas por hermosas fuentes de metal dorado al igual que estructuras de fino vidrio que simulaba una entrada transparente a un mundo irreal.<p>

Kakyuu les sonrió cálidamente a sus guardianas.

— Lamento haberlas preocupado— hablo la princesa.

— Princesa sabemos que no tenemos la jurisdicción de cuestionarla. Pero esta vez nos ha alarmado demasiado— explico Fighter con suma sutileza. Kakyuu sintió infinita tristeza al desear hablar sobre un tema muy delicado con sus estrellas. Ella en cierta manera sacudió su cetro formando un pequeño cristal rojo, el cual se transformo en una mariposa que abrió un pasadizo secreto ante las miradas atónitas de sus protectoras.

— No es necesario que entren, si lo desean— dijo Kakyuu observando a las tres damas que tenia ante ella. —. No es necesario que sepan ya sobre el pasado que sacudió nuevamente a la Tierra, nuestro planeta aliado, ha sufrido un atentado en contra de millones de vida— anuncio Kakyuu levantándose de aquel trono. Fighter preocupada se aproximo hacia su princesa, intentando no ser muy atrevida cuestiono…

— ¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

— Me temo que nuestra visita deberá de responder todas sus dudas. Adelante, querida— detrás de aquel luminoso sendero apareció con su báculo imponente y con pasos desconfiados, temerosos y a punto de desquebrajarse. Plut se reverencio ante aquella princesa que observo seriamente su estado emocional. — Majestad temo que disculpe estas molestias, pero he venido a suplicarle de forma personal su ayuda pues mi princesa…me temo que ha caído ante este enemigo. La princesa Serenity…fue atacada por nuestro viejo enemigo. Atento contra su vida volviendo a la Tierra en una desolada tristeza y desesperación— severo Plut de tal forma que observo a aquella estrella. Fighter colmada de su temor…deseaba regresar. Kakyuu se acerco hacia la sailor y le tomo cálidamente de sus manos aceptando de forma agra deciente su petición.

— Starlights. Necesitaran partir a la Tierra…Sailor Plut las escoltara de vuelta a aquel bello planeta— ordeno súbitamente. —. Creo que a esto se referiría la Reina Serenity— le dijo a Plut quien asintió con tristeza. Pues el futuro había cambiado de forma drástica…

* * *

><p>Serena era sostenida en una camilla llena de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Las chicas de igual forma estaban delicadas, todas sus guardianas pensaban en alguna solución. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué fueron tan duras con ella? ¿Qué hicieron mal con aferrarse al futuro? ¿Cómo saldrán de esta? ¿Quién es su enemigo? …¿Por qué acabo con su corta felicidad? Si, felicidad…al menos para ellas no les era entendible el cómo Serena había afrontado todo ella sola. Con una sola causa y una sola consecuencia. Debían afrontar esto. Haruka se sentía culpable al igual que Michiru, trataron de salvarla, extrañaban la curiosidad y calidez de esa niña a la que tanto querían. Rei de forma inconsciente susurraba dormida el nombre de su amiga, extrañaba sus peleas y risas tan entusiastas. Mina deseaba con quien compartir sus tristezas y alegrías y a la vez contagiarse de sus carcajadas. Amy deseaba una compañera que le hiciera olvidar la soledad en la que había vivido, anhelaba enseñarle muchas cosas nuevas y aprender al mismo tiempo de ella. Lita extrañaba a su gran clienta favorita, quien estuvo para apoyarla cuando tuvo tiempos difíciles y de igual forma el cocinar para su amiga era todo un reto, reto que superaba siempre al regalo de una sonrisa proveniente de ella. Hotaru extrañaba la calidez de su princesa y sus grandes principios como su amiga y esperanzada era al igual que ella para cumplir sus sueños.<p>

Dentro de su habitación, Serena permanecía inmóvil. Sin buenas noticias aun. Luchando entre el péndulo de la muerte para evitar ser llevada. Serena quien más felicidad deseaba, se convertía en un mar de preocupaciones para sus amigas. Ella quería ser ella nuevamente, lejos de aquella pesadilla de nombre…Metalia.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_¹: Este personaje se dará a conocer a partir del siguiente capítulo. Es alguien conocida en la serie, pero con diferente apariencia, claro. _

_²: El nombre del palacio salió de mi imaginación. Realmente se pronunciaría como Ziel, pero decidí escribirlo como Zielle._

_Si lo sé, soy muy mala… ¿Cómo se la pasaron en Halloween o en Día de Muertos? Espero que hayan recolectado muchos caramelos. _

_Espero que les haya encantado mis bellas lectoras y de igual lectores que lean esta historia. Saludos desde México, país del cual me he sentido atraída por sus costumbres y raíces. Creo que esto fue todo por hoy (sonrió) bueno, sintonicen esta historia, en la misma página, misma autora (ya no sé qué decir). Ciao._

_Besos…se despide._

_Jacquie Doll_


	3. III: La sombra del tiempo

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte a ángel<em>

Por: Jacquie Doll

III.

La sombra del tiempo.

Serena yacía conectada con pequeños electrodos en su cuerpo que indicaban su estado de su corazón que se mostraba en monitor. _Tump, Tump, _eran sonidos apenas perceptibles para el oído de quien se encontraba a su lado. La sailor del tiempo se encontraba ante su princesa con una pequeña muestra de dolor se poso en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su camilla. Plut perdió su transformación quedando solamente como Setsuna Meiou, tomo la mano de su joven amiga y le sonrió con tristeza. — ¿Sabes que es extraño?— le cuestiono a la joven de forma inconsciente. — El futuro no ha cambiado y la pequeña dama continua a tu lado después de todo — le hablo con cariño a su princesa. Sintió el calor que emanaba de la mano de la mano de Serena, sin duda alguna aun continuaba siendo tan agradable su calidez, reconforto su corazón evitándole una preocupación entrante.

— No me extraña que aun después de tanto que has sufrido aun continúes siendo tú realmente, Serena— la protectora de las puertas del tiempo debía marcharse. Deposito con gentileza su mano, cubriéndola con las sabanas pertenecientes al hospital. Se transformo nuevamente en Sailor Plut, y desapareció de la habitación tras un portal de luz blanca.

Las chicas despertaban en habitaciones diferentes. Todas recordaban lo sucedido y de la nada todo pareció cambiar, pues todas ansiaban el preguntar sobre su amiga, si está bien, si ya se ha despertado (aunque sea mentira), ansiaban el ver su alegre sonrisa. Las guerreras interiores se encontraban recobrando el conocimiento, Mina se encontró con un pequeño extraño de sabanas al igual que Rei en una habitación al costado de la suya. Ami aun no despertaba y de forma extraña sus reflejos denotaban apenas unas pequeñas señales cerebrales. Lita observaba entre su ventanal el bello azul del cielo, como si nada hubiese pasado, lloraba imponente al no poder haberse acercado hasta su amiga. Haruka se encontraba distanciada de Michiru, a quien extrañaba su presencia; ambas deseando cambiar aquel instante en que sucedieron las cosas, la pequeña Hotaru se encontraba al lado de su querida mama Michiru, aun se encontraba dormida y apacible, soñando en un final feliz para sus vidas.

_En la habitación de Rei…_

— ¿Qué sucedió?— se interrogaba Rei.

— Señorita, ha despertado— anuncio una enfermera que se encontraba administrándole un analgésico para sus heridas que aun poseía su cuerpo con vendajes en sus brazos y piernas.

_En la habitación de Mina…_

— ¿Y mis amigas?— cuestiono Mina al recobrar por completo el conocimiento. — Se encuentran estables, al menos dos de ellas están delicadas de salud, señorita— afirmo una joven que había entrado a abrir su ventanal de su habitación. Mina cambio su gesto al observar a su amiga entre sus brazos y pronto recordó que había perdido el conocimiento ante aquella escena que presencio.

— No puede ser cierto…

_En la habitación de Haruka…_

Haruka se encontraba ya de pie, se sostenía de una pequeña andadera que sostenía el suero que le habían administrado, lo cual le brindaba energías. Pensó en su gatita de forma procuradora al salir de su habitación e ir rumbo a la de ella. Se sintió extraña al vestir una simple bata de hospital de tela sumamente cómoda, pero extraño. Haruka entro a la habitación de la joven y ahí se encontraba ella, tendida sobre una camilla, aun sin despertar y con débil palpitar. Se dirigió a ella con pasos lentos, se sentó en la misma silla en la cual había estado Setsuna e inconsolable se tendió en el regazo de su princesa, pidiéndole disculpas por sus egoístas deseos de ver un futuro seguro al lado de quienes eran sus amigas. Se preguntaba el cómo pudo sobrevivir ante tal ataque, pues su cristal se había fragmentado al igual que diminutas esperanzas de que despertara, observo detenidamente el lugar en que se hallaba, era cierto, se mantenía con vida gracias a aparatos que le ayudaban a respirar de forma artificial…pero ¿y el latir de su corazón?

— Cabeza de bombón, sabes que he sido tan exigente contigo para cumplir nuestra misión. Nunca me atrevería a cuestionarte a pesar de que tus decisiones sean inesperadas…

_En la habitación de Michiru…_

La joven violinista se volvió hacia su lado izquierdo. Pensante por el estado de Haruka no podía mantener un buen descanso. ¿Cómo se encontraba su compañera? Era un interrogante tan propiamente inexplicable para ella misma. Esperaba que se encontrase bien, pero, al igual que Serena, ella era una prioridad más importante pues apreciaba a aquella niña con bastante cariño.

— Que tedioso día— bufo ya un poco irritada.

* * *

><p>En Kinmonku se encontraban las guardianas de la princesa ya dispuesta a laborar sus obligaciones. Kakyuu nuevamente abrió aquel pasadizo secreto y se dirigió hacia sus protectoras, les sonrió de forma cálida y ellas se reverenciaron respetuosamente ante ella. La joven princesa con su cetro en mano se inclino hacia sus guardianas, tomo el hombro de Fighter con delicadeza y observo su semblante preocupación con entendimiento.<p>

—Por favor, síganme— indico ella levantándose con lentitud y comenzó a adentrarse hacia aquel portal extraño al igual que quienes le seguían de cerca. Las Starlight continuaban su camino al seguir a su princesa, las tres miraban un poco extrañas los pasillos luminosos de aquel emblemático palacio, lejos de ahí se encontraban dos guardianes. La princesa indico que les permitiera el paso y de tal forma pasaron por un camino ya llenado de constelaciones, era el mismo espacio estelar de Kinmonku. La princesa hizo girar su cetro y este hizo resplandecer una hermosa joya parecida a un diamante de punta dorada. Healer observo atónita aquel extraño resplandor al igual que Maker. Fighter solamente pudo contemplar un bello resplandor plateado acercándose a ellas.

— Tranquilas, es una antigua amiga de la familia— les hablo Kakyuu.

El resplandor se convirtió en un pequeño halo resplandeciente.

Una figura femenina vestida por un bello vestido blanco se permitió con un fulgor esplendido. Dos odangos se permitieron ver al igual que su cabellera plateada y al igual que su emblema de media luna demostraba su descendencia del reino lunar.

— Pequeña Kakyuu, ha pasado demasiado tiempo— saludo cortésmente la reina lunar ante la presencia muy conocida del reino aliado a su antigua nación. Kakyuu reverencio pero en seguidamente la reina negó con una sonrisa llena de comprensión. —. Soy solamente un espíritu ahora que vaga por el universo— manifestó la reina. La princesa solamente dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima ante un recuerdo que había permanecido intacto hasta hace poco.

— Sailor Plut ha solicitado mi ayuda, majestad.

— Lo sé. Mi hija…seguramente se ha de encontrar indispuesta ante esta nueva batalla.

—…Bombón— susurro Fighter de forma imperceptible. La reina le sonrió, se sorprendió ante el parecido que tenia con su amada, la guerrera se sonrojo al haber sido vista por la misma madre de su bombón. Serenity se dirigió hacia las guardianas, dispuesta a explicarles lo acontecido en la Tierra y con la actual vida de su hija.

* * *

><p>En un lugar frio y lleno de polvo a su alrededor se encontraba una joven de cabellos violáceos y ojos tal cual gema de esmeralda. Tomo aquel cristal negro que pendía en su cuello y este resplandeció de forma involuntaria, prontamente una fuerza malévola se presencio ante ella y se adentro para después salir y brindarle un poco de su poder. Su cuerpo de mortal se convirtió en una mujer más madura y con cabellos rojizos, una tiara oscura adornaba su cabellera. Un largo vestido rojo se adhirió a su cuerpo. De la nada su piel se torno más blanca de lo común. Sonrió fríamente…<p>

— Es un gusto volver a verla, Reina Metalia— hablo finalmente la joven.

— Has adquirido de nuevo tu cuerpo, Beryl. Ten en cuenta que esta vez reencarnaste en un cuerpo mortal por lo cual esta forma no te permanecerá totalmente, hasta que recupere mi poder por completo con ayuda de la oscuridad— hablo aquella penumbra sin forma. Beryl se inclino ante aquella presencia agradeciéndole haberle devuelto su forma original, pronto se transformo en aquella chica de apariencia humana y dispuesta a marcharse del frio lugar menciono…

— Cumpliré con sus ordenes, apoderarme de Endymion para debilitar a la despreciable de Serenity — hablo ella. Una bruma de humo oscuro la envolvió para después desaparecer de aquella zona sin rastro en la sociedad.

* * *

><p>— Princesa, es por ello que necesito que salvo guarden de la protección de mi hija— hablo la reina de tan forma desconsolante. Conmovió con aquellas palabras a Kakyuu y sin igual aquella presencia desapareció lentamente dejando con grandes cuestionamientos a las guardianas de la princesa del recién reino construido.<p>

—…Princesa— susurro Maker.

— Mis queridas estrellas, después de todo esta decisión no la he tomado yo, si no un cruel destino que a atado a su reino de forma permanente.

Fighter se sintió desfallecer ante el estado en el cual se encontraba su bombón. Temía regresar al ver lo que realmente le había sucedido. La princesa tomo rumbo hacia la sala principal del palacio en compañía de sus guardianas quienes guardaban silencio al comprender lo que sufrían sus compañeras allá en la Tierra, después de todo eran guardianas de una princesa. Healer aun sin comprender nada simplemente se mantuvo siguiendo los pasos de su protegida al igual que sus hermanas, Sailor Moon era un ser capaz de afrontar muchas situaciones sin verse afectada. Ella era más fuerte que todo eso, lo era realmente y lo ha demostrado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto ahora simplemente quedaba la espera para conocer el futuro.<p>

Plut había sellado las puertas del tiempo por orden de la Neo Reina Serenity.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, todo comenzaba su rumbo.<p>

— La hora ha llegado— amenazo Metalia letalmente preparando su siguiente ataque en contra de su planeta enemigo, la Tierra.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_Sé que fue corto pero de igual forma era necesaria esta actualización pues al menos los nervios a mi me llenaban porque enterasen de este tema que sería un punto circunstancial para esta historia._

_Gracias por leer, les deseo un buen día._

_Jacquie Doll_


	4. IV: La aparición de un nuevo amor

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte a ángel<em>

Por: Jacquie Doll

IV.

La aparición de un nuevo amor.

Se encontraba aun dormida entre esas sabanas. En su costado yacía su querida amiga, tendida en su regazo y con pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de sus mejillas que ya estaban sonrosadas por tanto lagrimear. Haruka estaba simplemente destrozada de haber forzado a su mejor amiga a un simple deseo. Aunque después de la batalla contra Galaxia se vieron sin duda muy preocupadas después de que Serena usase el Cristal de Plata para volver a reconstruir la ciudad ya devastada por el Caos. Después de aquellos sacrificios por los cuales tuvieron que pasar, simplemente, deseaban un futuro alegre junto con su futura gobernante, Serenity. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Serena Tsukino, era una personalidad muy diferente que a la de Serenity.

Lentamente un tacto sutilmente débil se acerco a su cabellera rubia.

No podría ser, había despertado. Levantando un poco su rostro para corroborar que fuera cierto y no un sueño, se levanto rápidamente pero aquel tacto no era simplemente más que una ilusión, una falsa ilusión. — Creí que habías despertado—le hablo Haruka. La contemplo con aquellos aparatos conectados que le permitían sobrevivir, de algún milagro ella aun conseguía tratar de luchar, como en muerte en vida se encontraba. Un poco pálida, con pequeñas ojeras en el contorno de sus ojos y su cabello suelto y completamente revuelto sobre la almohada. Era un estado que nunca hubiese deseado ver.

Tristemente, Haruka se levanto de su asiento. Le brindo un beso en su frente lleno de ternura, sonrió y finalmente se encamino a la salida. Pues seguramente las demás ya han despertado y desearían oír una explicación propia sobre lo acontecido.

— Nos vemos más tarde, cabeza de bombón.

_Haruka— _escucho la voz de su princesa llamándole. Volvió su vista hacia ella pero aun se encontraba igual, sin más por hacer salió completamente decaída. Se preguntaba también por el estado de su amada y por el de la pequeña Hotaru.

Continuaba su camino. Paso por la habitación de Mina, se escuchaban voces, llantos desesperanzados y muy desanimados, las comprendía pues al igual que ellas deseaban regresar el tiempo y detener lo acontecido. Era imposible, pues el tiempo nunca se modifica, _nunca. _Haruka salió de ese pasillo lleno de lágrimas para dirigirse al de Michiru y Hotaru. Toco al llegar a la habitación de su sirena, toco de forma educada. — Pase— era solo para cerciorarse de que hubiese despertado y no estaba equivocada, entro. Observo al entrar un gran orden y un exquisito aroma frutal que contemplaba la habitación de la joven, se encontraba a un en camilla, observando el bello azul del día.

— Es tan bello como lo eres tú— dijo Haruka.

— Pero es tan confiable como lo eres, Haruka— la rubia le sonrió, se acerco hasta llegar a su camilla, tomo asiento a su costado; la observo con atención pues en sus bellas pupilas se encontraban ya bastante dilatadas.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Aun no ha mejorado— respondió la guerrera del viento.

— Es tan triste lo que sucede— hablo decepcionada Michiru.

— Si, lo sé. Pero aun sabes que es necesario continuar con esto…

— Ya no lo veo tan necesario, pues ya ves lo que ha pasado. No podremos evitar que ella sufra. Pero si él regresara. ¿Le brindaríamos una oportunidad? — Michiru observo con seriedad a su compañera.

— Una cosa es el estar agradecida con ellas, simplemente es imposible. Ese tipo no es bienvenido y lo sabemos. No quiero ser fuerte con nuestra princesa, tampoco quiero que sufra por Chiba, pero lo que menos deseo es que este a su lado— opino Haruka. La joven mantuvo una vista al igual que su compañera, hacia el horizonte. Siendo una gran guerrera del sistema solar temía por la seguridad de su amiga pero al igual por no poder protegido el corazón de su princesa. Con suavidad tomo una mano de Michiru entrelazándola con la suya.

— ¿Cómo estará Hotaru?— cuestiono Haruka.

— Gasto mucha energía al crear el campo de energía que nos protegía. Acabo de cuestionar a un médico y me ha mencionado que está estable— Haruka un poco más tranquila le sonrió a su amada sirena.

— Debemos ser fuertes— menciono Haruka.

— Por primera vez temo decir que tengo demasiado miedo.

* * *

><p>En un bello jardín lleno un campo de frutos multicolor se encontraba la princesa de aquel bello planeta, siendo testigo del laborioso trabajo que hacían sus súbditos por restablecer su antiguo planeta destruido. — Agradezco su enorme esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora— agradeció la princesa cediéndole el paso a un productor agrícola.<p>

— No hay de que, majestad. Muy pronto estaremos en vías del desarrollo para conductos acuáticos— hablo el productor con una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria para la princesa. La joven princesa se encamino con sus guardianas hacia un pequeño parque que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yacían, tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca, las Sailor de ese planeta estaban ya agotadas y deseosas de un buen descanso. Kakyuu observo a sus guardianas de forma comprensible, mando a llamar un mayordomo y este de forma inmediata llego.

— ¿Podría ser amable de traer un poco de agua, por favor?

— S-si, majestad— y de forma rápida se encamino a traer el pequeño pedido.

— Desde el inicio han hecho un trabajo excelente, sin duda todos me han brindado otras expectativas— afirmo su amada princesa, Healer asintió gustosa. —. Aunque ¿Recuerdan alguna de sus canciones que cantaban en el planeta Tierra? — sus Sailor asintieron totalmente seguras.

— ¿Desea escuchar una canción? — cuestiono Fighter.

— Por supuesto— Kakyuu le sonrió con delicadeza. Las Sailor recordaban viejos tiempos en los que su planeta era maravilloso y cantaban especialmente para ella, su princesa. Siempre trataban de mantener una perfecta vocalización y lo habían demostrado en laTierra, cuando se disfrazaron con otras apariencias solamente para hallar a su princesa, pero sin querer una de sus amadas estrellas se enamoro de una terrestre. Suavemente las Starlight comenzaron a entonar uno de sus éxitos en la Tierra: _Nagareboshi he. _Las tres estrellas conservaban su mirada solamente en ella, Kakyuu, quien las observaba de forma atenta y con gran alegría.

La bella armonía continuaba hasta que el mayordomo real se presento con lo que le había pedido su princesa. Kakyuu no se molesto, simplemente interrumpió el canto de sus estrellas para agradecerle al buen hombre. Una mucama acompañaba al mayordomo quien tomo los vasos cristalinos para que se les sirviera un poco de agua. La princesa tomaba vaso por vaso para brindarles a sus estrellas.

— Quisiera, por favor, que les brindaran de igual forma agua a los trabajadores— hablo suavemente la princesa. Ambos asintieron saliendo del pequeño parque en el cual se encontraban.

— Lamento haberles interrumpido— se disculpo.

— No hay de que disculparse, princesa.

— Tomen un breve descanso, volveré a mis labores— ordeno Kakyuu.

— Princesa, nuestra obligación es acompañarle siempre— objeto Healer un poco sorpresiva.

— Si, lo sé, Healer, pero no es bueno que se esfuercen demasiado— explico saliendo del pequeño parque. Fue escoltada por un caballero que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, las guardianas de la princesa del planeta Kinmoku se encontraban un poco angustiadas por su seguridad; tomaron asiento nuevamente en esa banca pero tan pronto Fighter soltó un suspiro.

Sus hermanas comprendían cual preocupación de Fighter ante la situación por la cual tendrían que partir de su planeta lo antes posible.

Se preocuparon al pensar ante el enemigo que tendrían que enfrentar al aliarse con las Sailor del Sistema Solar. El tan solo pensar en ello les provocaba una angustia al dejar desprotegida a Kakyuu. Pero tan solamente ella, estaba de acuerdo con su partir, debían brindarles ayuda. Simplemente anhelaban que este batallar no fuera a llegar a Kinmoku. — Pronto partiremos— comento Maker un poco angustiada.

— ¿Qué sucederá con nuestra princesa?

— La Reina Serenity le ha entregado un cristal muy antiguo, menciono que perteneció a la familia real de Kinmoku. Pero le fue asignado para salvaguárdalo pues en esos tiempos nuestro planeta estaba pasando por épocas muy oscuras— hablo Fighter dejando a sus hermanas sorprendidas ante la revelación tan repentina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— La princesa me mostro el cristal. Es demasiadamente poderoso, aunque su brillo denota una gran calidez al igual que el cristal que protege el Sistema Solar— hablo la guardiana. Sus hermanas observaron el maravilloso horizonte que mostraba un día espectacular.

_Realmente estoy muy preocupada por ti, bombón, _pensó Fighter

* * *

><p>Serena se encontraba aun sin dar esperanzas a sus guardianas.<p>

_¿Dónde estoy?—_en sueños, Serena se encontraba un maravillosos paisaje adornado con esplendidas flores que parecían no ser de su planeta. Camino un poco y pudo encontrarse con pequeño pero hermoso jardín condecorado con una fuente, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban tres estrellas fugaces guardando reposo. _Fighter, _pensó Serena al verla, observo sus ropas las cuales eran una bata de hospital, tal como estaba seguramente ella en carne propia.

— ¡Fighter! —grito la rubia tratando de ser vista por ellas. A distancia se encontraba Kakyuu aproximándose hacia ellas. Les decía algo, que no pudo descifrar con atención, ellas asintieron un poco inseguras, Serena camino un poco más y pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la princesa. La joven se mantuvo un poco inquieta. — _Princesa Kakyuu, ¿está bien?— _lo que no sabía ella era que no podía ser vista por las cuatro chicas que se encontraban ante su presencia.

Serena ya un poco cerca de donde se hallaban pudo oír su dialogo.

— Deben partir en cuanto antes— les ordenaba Kakyuu.

— No puede ser, tanto protegió su planeta para terminar en ese estado…es injusto— hablo la líder de las estrellas fugaces con gran preocupación y angustia.

Kakyuu abrazo a Fighter demostrándole su apoyo incondicional.

—…Chicas— hablo Serena, tan pronto una luz cegadora cubrió su cuerpo y en cierta manera su subconsciente le había mostrado una realidad que seguramente ella en lo personal no deseaba ver. No anhelaba por que al igual que sus amigas sufrirían demasiado, ella también no podría demostrarles con una sonrisa lo cual alegre que se sentía. O cual emoción le rodeaba en ese instante, sintió una breve impotencia, prontamente su cuerpo se encontraba fuera del planeta de las flores para hallarse en el propio espacio exterior, con pequeñas semillas estelares rodeándole en su entorno.

* * *

><p>En las respectivas habitaciones de sus amigas, cada una de ellas se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Lita quien ya se encontraba de pie deseaba ver a Serena pero sabía que aun no se lo permitirían por su estado; simplemente se encontraba sentada observando entre ese ventanal el cielo y el sentir el viento le colmaba un poco de tranquilidad. Mina, la sonriente, había permanecido en vilo por unos instantes, preguntándose por el estado de sus compañeras. Ami ya mostraba algunas señales de que pronto despertaría. Rei, la perseverante, simplemente mostraba un poco de indiferencia ante los buenos tratos de las enfermeras hacia ellas, deseaba salir de esa camilla en cuanto antes.<p>

* * *

><p>Por segunda vez. Ellas atravesaron por la oscuridad del espacio para llegar a su destino, surcaron los cielos de la luna para poder llegar a su aliada, la Tierra. Levemente tocaron el suelo y el resonar de sus tacones anunciaron su llegada. Aun tomadas de las manos, abrieron su vista. Se distanciaron un poco observando el bello horizonte del planeta el cual habían habitado, no sabían por donde comenzar, era nuevamente el inicio, y una llegada. Kakyuu había mandado a empacar sus principales pertenencias, las cuales fueron guardadas en sus <em>Constals¹ <em>que guardaban gran variedad de lo que fuesen a necesitar en esos pequeños cubos que pendían en sus manos. Para ellas su planeta era una mezcla de lo tradicional con la tecnología avanzada que denotaba en sus arquitecturas. Estaban agotadas por el uso de su tele transportación.

— ¿Por dónde comenzar?

— Yo simplemente hare esto— Fighter tomo su transformador, un delicado resplandor cubrió por completo su cuerpo mostrando a su alter ego nuevamente. Seiya mostro una sonrisa picarona al aparecer nuevamente, realmente era una guardiana pero que guardaba detrás de esa faceta a una valerosa líder, pero en esta ocasión volvería a ser Seiya Kou. Sus hermanas imitaron sus acciones dando paso a Taiki y Yaten, ambos se veían mutuamente, vestían el uniforme de la preparatoria, como la última vez en que vieron a sus amigas y aliadas.

— Soy sumamente apuesto— hablo Seiya.

— Si, aunque a Serena seguramente no le agradara ese bigote tan enorme— hablo Yaten en su afán de molestar a su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuál bigote?!— Seiya tocaba su rostro. —. Mentiroso— hablo molesto Seiya, Taiki simplemente se alejo de la escena para saber en donde se encontraban. Era una habitación que les era familiar, tan demasiadamente familiar. — ¡Es nuestro departamento!—gritaron los tres al unisonó. Sin duda todo estaba tan igual, con sus mismos amueblados e instrumentos. Se extrañaron al verse nuevamente como Three Lights.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— pregunto Yaten.

— Tan solo en este planeta son como seis meses.

— ¿Seis meses?— cuestiono Yaten a Taiki.

— Sí, recuerden que en Kinmoku el tiempo se aplaza rápidamente— afirmo Taiki.

— Me pregunto si aun nos han de recordar— hablo Seiya acercándose a su amada batería. Toco sus baquetas tratando de recordar esos tiempos que pasaba con su bombón…su bomboncito. _¡Serena!, _pensó alarSeiya totalmente preocupado.

Rápidamente Seiya estaba dispuesto a retirarse de aquel lugar e ir en busca de su bombón, ansiaba verla pero fue detenido por Taiki. — Aun no es tiempo— le dijo sabiamente a su hermano, Seiya simplemente detuvo su andar para mirar fijamente a Taiki. El joven castaño observo la molestia de Seiya. Yaten se aproximo hacia sus hermanos, él sin duda estaba de acuerdo con el mayor.

— Debemos de poner nuevamente en orden nuestra vida en este planeta.

— Lo sé, Yaten pero realmente me preocupa mi bombón — hablo Seiya.

— Contactaremos a nuestro antiguo representante, comenzaremos desde el inicio, te comprendemos a la perfección, Seiya, pero debes de comprender que aun no es tiempo — indico Taiki.

— Bien. Iré a mi habitación— hablo Seiya mientras se dirigía a su 'habitación' solamente para pensar en una única opción de verla. _Pero ahora es el tiempo para comenzar nuevamente, solamente deseo verla feliz nuevamente, _pensaba él mientras caminaba pesadamente. Aunque era tan misterioso que solamente su departamento se mantuviera intacto después de seis meses, pero de seguro sus dudas serian aclaradas cuando charlaran con su ex –representante.

Pero alegre se encontraba al saber que ya estaba nuevamente a su lado.

* * *

><p>Un preocupado Darien se hallaba pensante en su habitación. Intentaba comunicarse incontables veces con Serena pero la respuesta de sus padres siempre era la misma: <em>ella no está aquí, por favor, no vuelva a este hogar. <em>Aunque por supuesto, sus padres tomaron la buena decisión de mentirle a Darien por el bien de su hija de quien apenas recibían noticias de su estado en un hospital privilegiado de Tokio. Arrojo su teléfono con furia hacia el suelo y simplemente se encontraba tan arrepentido de haber tomado decisiones incorrectas.

— Serena ¿Dónde estás?

Por más imposible que pareciese todo. Una parte de él se sentía más vacío que nunca, como si una parte de su corazón desapareciera repentinamente ante una desesperanza. Darien Chiba, fue siempre a quien amo Serena Tsukino, una joven cuya esperanza de formar un futuro había desaparecido cruelmente y con ella la desesperanza del no poder ya restaurar su cristal que ya se ha fragmentado, pero en cierta manera se sentía amado por una extraña a la cual conoció de forma inesperada como si sintiera que ella no era la chica correcta con la que deseaba estar por el resto de su vida. Decisiones que tomo de forma incorrecta ahora le tienen tan encorralado en una desesperación por no poder encontrar a la joven de su vida. Sabía que sus guardianas estarían sumamente decepcionadas de él, pero que se le puede hacer al amor. Ese amor que conoció de forma instantánea y formo parte de él, ese amor que era el enemigo.

Tan rápidamente tocaban el timbre.

Tras esa puerta se hallaba una bella mujer esperando por su príncipe.— Darien ¿Cómo has estado?— hablo Akane² demostrándole una sonrisa, rápidamente se aproximo a él tomándole su rostro para robarle un beso.

Darien cayó en sus encantos.

— Pasa, Akane— pidió cortésmente.

La chica paso finalmente. — Espero no haberte incomodado— Darien tomo a la que fuese Beryl entre sus brazos, suavemente ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de descanso del joven, Akane tomo asiento suavemente y sin dudarlo Darien abrazo a su 'amada' cariñosamente, sin poder evitar que nuevamente cayeran ambos presos del amor.

* * *

><p>Serena aun se encontraba en aquella habitación.<p>

Sus amigas prontamente se recuperaban, pero ella aun continuaba en su mismo estado, parecía como si estuviese el tiempo detenido o al menos solamente para ella. Su cabello revuelto y sutilmente acomodado sobre la almohada. A su costado yacía una joven de hermosos cabellos azabache que reflejaban la noche misma, aquellos zafiros mostraban la plenitud del oscuro mar y sus labios curvados en una triste sonrisa. Tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y suavemente deposito un beso en estas. Sin duda la palidez de Serena le preocupaba demasiado e inquebrantablemente no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño ahogo de tristeza. Aquella imponente guardiana lloraba en silencio, evitando ser vista por esas personas que trabajaban en aquel hospital. Había conseguido esa dirección gracias a los padres de su bombón, quienes al verlo por primera vez se alegraron pues su amada hija pronto recuperaría su sonrisa. Aunque fue muy difícil escaparse sus hermanos pero finalmente pudo escabullirse, le fue imposible la entrada a la sala de observación pero transformada en Fighter nunca había imposibles.

— Lamento no haber estado aquí a tiempo, mi dulce bombón—le hablo. A pesar de que fuese Sailor Star Fighter quien se encontraba a su lado, en sus adentros se hallaba un preocupado Seiya al ver su condición.

— No sabes cual preocupada estuve por ti, suena extraño pero siempre te he considerado una buena amiga y siempre tuve deseos por protegerte de toda maldad, pero esta vez no pude— sintió dos lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. —. Siempre desee regresar a tu lado aunque no pude... pero aun sigues siendo la misma Serena que conocí hace seis meses, no has cambiado, pero tal parece que el destino hace giros inesperados. ¿Verdad?— sonrió un poco divertida por sus palabras.

— Chiba no fue bueno al protegerte, mira lo que ha provocado.

El resonar de unos pasos era el aviso de que debía salir de ese lugar.

—Vendré a verte muy pronto, lo prometo, resiste y se fuerte— suavemente se levanto de su lugar. —. Tengo que irme, recuerda que desde ahora nunca estarás sola— le era un poco extraño el conversar con una inconsciente Serena, pero estaba alegre de poder visto, una mezcla de sensaciones pudo sentir ella. La miro por último vez antes de salir por esa ventana y lo último que se pudo de ella fue su larga caballera danzante por el viento.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones:<em>

_Constals¹: Fue el nombre que les asigne a las propias maletas de las Starlight, consisten en pequeños cubos que canalizan al objeto y lo transporta a sus adentros, son pequeños cubos que usan como medallones. _

_Akane²: Es el nombre de un grupo de plantas rubicelas. También significa 'Tinte rojo'. Fue el nombre que me pareció ideal para la reencarnación humana de Beryl._

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_Gracias por comentar, Princesa Sakany y Serenalucy, en verdad agradezco que sean lectoras de este escrito. En cuanto a la trama espero que les fascine y les llame la atención. Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Se despide…_

_Jacquie Doll_


	5. V: Encuentro con el enemigo

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte a ángel<em>

Por: Jacquie Doll

[_Se encontraba entre sueños, como si fuese bendecida por la bella Selene. Simplemente él no tardo en desear ayudarla…pero ya era demasiado tarde_] — Autora.

V.

Encuentro con el enemigo.

— ¡Seiya!

Los hermanos Kou buscaban de forma inalcanzable a su hermano. Fighter fue un poco astuta al entrar por el ventanal de su habitación, rápidamente perdió su transformación volviendo a ser el apuesto Seiya Kou. Sentía una tristeza infinita e impotencia por no haber estado a su lado. No lo lamentaba pues había estado atento al servicio de su princesa a todo momento, pero simplemente esperaba que una pisca de esperanza llegase al corazón herido de la joven Serena, anhelaban que despertase ya. Taiki tocaba a su puerta y ahí estaba él, postrado ante su cama, tratando de no demostrar su preocupación.

— Fuiste con ella. ¿No es así?

— Si— no debía mentir al respecto.

— Sabes que aun no era hora— hablo seriamente el mayor.

— No comprenderías— Seiya miro a su hermano con un semblante inquietante.

— ¿Qué no comprendería? Sabes que comprendo a la perfección por lo que has pasado, Seiya.

— ¿Cómo es que lo comprendes? No eres igual a mí— respondió.

—…Porque hemos sido testigos de esa luz que proviene de ella, esa chica fue quien nos devolvió nuestra fe que perdimos en aquellas épocas— hablo Taiki de igual forma que observaba cada nube, cada rayo de sol, cada ave que se paseaba por aquella habitación. —. Por eso es que te comprendo— sonrió su hermano de igual forma que contemplo el rostro de Seiya cambiar por completo.

—Al igual te comprenderá Yaten, a pesar de que seamos diferentes compartimos emociones y por las cuales siempre nos volvemos tan unidos. Respeto tus decisiones, espero que no salgas herido…—tras decir esto su hermano salió de su habitación, se acomodo suavemente en su cama, esperando por el momento en que tuviese la oportunidad de ir nuevamente con aquella joven que deseaba despertar ya una pesadilla terrible. Aun no comprendía el porqué Darien le hubiese herido de tal forma, simplemente él la amaba demasiado y a pesar de conocerle muy poco esperaba que el tiempo fuese agradecido con ella, pues finalmente sacrifico demasiado por brindar una luz de esperanza nuevamente a la Tierra.

— ¿Cómo pudo transformarse en Sailor Moon?— se interrogo él ante el recordatorio de que su bello broche se había destruido.

_Ella fue capaz de crear un nuevo fulgor de luz¹— _recordó las sabias palabras de la madre de Serena en el antiguo reino de la luna. Simplemente había mencionado eso. ¿Acaso la reina fue capaz de otorgarle un nuevo broche?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, era un nuevo comenzar. Los días de clase iniciaban, algunas alumnas se ausentarían a asistir a la Preparatoria por su estado físico. Algunos padres de familia acudían a sus empleos para generar un salario justo que fuese llevado a sus viviendas para la manutención de sus hijos. Las personas salían de sus hogares a realizar sus actividades correspondientes, algunas se tomarían el día que les correspondiese. En un departamento se encontraba Darien, preparándose para asistir a sus prácticas en un privilegiado hospital de Tokio, estaba acompañado por una joven que de igual forma le acompañaría a sus labores. Ambos estaban estudiando para ser buenos médicos del mañana.<p>

— ¿Estas lista, Akane?— le hablo Darien mientras tomaba su cartera. La chica termino de colocarse su bata para salir en compañía del futuro medico en el departamento de neurología. Ambos bajaron por el ascensor. _Valla, es muy apuesto, _pensó en su mente la chica mientras se sonrojaba, bajo un poco su rostro evitando ser vista por su propio enemigo del cual se comenzaba a enamorar nuevamente.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del hospital al cual acudiremos?

— Según el folleto lleva el apellido de una importante mujer— Darien tenía entre sus manos aquel folleto. —_Hospital Takeuchi²— _leyó él en voz alta. Akane tomo el folleto entre sus manos en el cual se mostraba una arquitectura perfecta y muy simétrica.

— Que extraño— hablo Akane.

— ¿Qué?— cuestiono Darien.

— No, nada— él observo curioso a la chica que yacía a su lado. Contemplo a distancia en el interior de su bata un extraño cristal negro, el cual dejo de verse pues ella acomodo un poco más esta. Un poco más extrañado dejo de ver hacia ella para volver su mirada hacia la puerta del ascensor, la cual estaba por abrirse muy pronto. Salieron finalmente del ascensor, caminaron en dirección hacia la salida de los departamentos, Darien deseaba llevar su motocicleta pero con esa vestimenta era inadecuado. Akane lo observo con atención. — Tomaremos el autobús— le anuncio y ella finalmente comprendió. _Es extraño ser tu amante, Endymion, _pensó esta vez Beryl. Su actual novio se adelanto y fue en aquel instante cuando su semblante, parecía ser gentil pero cambio por completo en ese pequeño paso del tiempo.

— ¡Akane!

Rápidamente fue con él, quien ya había subido al autobús.

* * *

><p>En aquel hospital…<p>

Las esperanzas lentamente se perdían…

— Bien. Señorita, ¿sería amable de firmar el alta de las siguientes cuatro chicas?— un medico se encontraba ante Haruka. Ella simplemente vestía nuevamente sus ropas que le eran de su agrado, Michiru se encontraba a su costado al igual que Mina y Rei. Quienes fueron las únicas que no sufrieron tantas heridas cuando fueron atacadas por el enemigo. Las cuatro jóvenes aun se encontraban con algunos vendajes que ocultaban heridas superficiales, mientras que las demás aun continuaban internadas al igual que Serena. Haruka tomo el bolígrafo que le ofrecían y simplemente firmo las cuatro hojas siendo responsable de la salud de las jóvenes.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo les darán el alta a mis amigas?— cuestiono Mina.

— Aquí tiene. Le agradecemos sus atenciones— agradeció Haruka al igual que devolvía los documentos a aquella persona, la pregunta de Mina era de suma importancia pero debían esperar la respuesta de aquel hombre que miraba un poco esperanzado el rostro de las chicas.

— Creo que no les fue notificado pero por la gravedad de la señorita Tsukino tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente, no se les pudo notificar antes pues su estado les impediría el soportar tal situación, esa fue decisión del directivo de este hospital.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Al menos estaba a punto de padecer un paro cardiaco, fue resultado del impacto que tuvo al sufrir aquel accidente automovilístico. De igual forma, recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte en sus costillas, la costilla derecha estaba a punto de perforar su pulmón, fue un milagro el que ella sobreviviera— agrego el médico. Haruka había mencionado aquel 'accidente' para evitar que se supiese su identidad como Sailor en aquella ciudad en la cual habitaban. Fue muy creíble, ya que Haruka conducía un auto en el cual iban las chicas a su lado y este fue embestido por un autobús de carga.

—… ¿Qué hay de mis otras amigas?— cuestiono temerosa Rei.

— Seré realista con ustedes. La señorita Mizuno esta de igual forma grave, aunque al parecer ella logra recuperarse de manera positiva. La señorita Kino, se encuentra ya despierta pero al parecer una de sus heridas se ha infectado de una bacteria, por la cual ha sido rápidamente atendida y la pequeña, tal parece que está a punto de ser dada de alta. ¿Alguna de ustedes es responsable de ella?— cuestiono el Dr. Nakabura. Michiru anuncio que era ella, así que no abría problema alguno, simplemente la situación era por la recuperación pronta de Serena al igual el que sus demás amigas que ahora tendrían que ser apoyadas por ellas.

— Iré a ver a Hotaru, le agradecemos sus atenciones—dijo Michiru al igual que salía de aquel pasillo en el que se encontraban.

— Me retiro, con su permiso— el médico salió rápidamente.

* * *

><p>— Akane, te he notado un poco distraída. ¿Estás bien? — le cuestiona Darien.<p>

— Sí, estoy bien. Mira ya pronto hemos de llegar, por ahí se encuentra el hospital— hablo la chica fingiendo emoción ante Chiba. Aquel ex –novio de Serena se encontraba bajando del autobús y entrando a los pisos de un extraño lugar, el cual estaba a punto de conocer. Ambos fueron recibidos por una secretaria, que los llevo de forma inmediata al campo de neurología y observación, sintió una extraña tensión al subir por las escaleras.

— Disculpe. ¿Se encuentra el doctor Nakabura?

— Ha estado muy ocupado, joven. Pero en su representación les deseo una buena estancia laboral en este hospital— hablo la secretaria. — Este será su sitio de práctica— una mirada, al igual que presencias que le eran conocidas. Darien volvió su mirada hacia aquellas chicas de apariencia furiosa. Akane se tenso por completo, trato de aparentar una sonrisa pero aquella de manera imperceptible.

— _Chiba…— _hablo molesta la guerrera de los vientos.

— Chicas.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña energía se presento ante Seiya, quien aun un poco dormido pudo contemplar aquella silueta muy similar a la de Serena. Aquella presencia se presento de tal forma que aquel joven, asustado contemplo la figura de una extraña Sailor que se presentaba ante él. La mujer le sonrió con gusto, camino hacia él de tal manera en que a punto con su mano desnuda hacia su frente. —<em>Veras lo que no pude hacer en un futuro— <em>le hablo ella, simplemente lo único que pudo notar fue esa mirada tan cálida, le hizo sentir una gran seguridad. En su mente imágenes se presenciaban, un caos en este planeta. ¿Qué eran esas imágenes? Serena simplemente también se vería muy involucrada en aquella situación. —_No todo está perdido—_dijo. Aquella sailor mostro un cetro demasiado bello el cual permitió un resplandor de vida nueva. Y tras decir eso aquella silueta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

— No comprendo— se dijo a si mismo él. — ¿Debería avisarles?—_hazlo, _pensó.

Se puso de pie para ir de forma inmediata rumbo al living donde seguramente se encontrarían sus hermanos nuevamente, tratando de analizar lo nuevo que habría por enfrentar. Extrañada mente no se encontraba nadie en aquel departamento. _Seguramente fueron ver a nuestro coach,_ Seiya pesadamente tomo asiento en el sofá. Aun conservaba el pequeño oso rosado que se gano en aquella cita especial que tuvo con su amada, saco su _constal _y este brillo de forma instantánea con un solo roce hecho con su dedo, este desprendió un resplandor que materializo su pequeño pero adorable osito colgante. Recordó a Serena. ¿Haría lo correcto si la iba a visitar?

— Bombón, ha pasado un día y deseo verte nuevamente.

* * *

><p>— Chicas…—dijo Darien al observarlas.<p>

— Tal parece que debe atender otros…me retiro— dijo la secretaria al contemplar aquel ambiente tan tenso e incomodo. La joven que se encontraba a su lado se oculto tras de él, aun no era hora de comenzar la batalla a un no llegaba. Sin Michiru, Haruka podría simplemente acercarse a él y hacerle pagar, pero estaban en un hospital y no sería muy grato de su parte pues aun se hallaban en presencia de sus amigas, incluyendo su princesa.

— Vaya así que ella es su nueva 'amada'— hablo Haruka con sarcasmo. — Con su permiso, debemos retirarnos— hablo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hotaru.

Rei contemplaba con atención la escena, agradeció a Haruka por haber contenido su enojo e impotencia. Pero al igual que ella debían simplemente guardar la compostura ante aquel lugar, pues una escena y tal vez podrían ser expulsadas del hospital. Mina se encamino hacia el sofá. A un costado de donde se encontraba la sala de observación. No podrían estar simplemente disfrutando de esa situación, pero no estaba bajo su jurisdicción.

—Sabes creí que siempre la amarías. Te brindo su amor, espero que tu forma de pensar se abstenga de la culpabilidad pues por tu culpa…Serena está internada…— Rei cubrió sus labios con sus manos. Se había equivocado, nunca debía hablar de más.

— ¿Serena internada?— le cuestiono a Rei.

— Si, Darien, fue atacada, esperamos tu llegada pero nunca la apareciste para protegerla— hablo Mina, un pequeño reflejo se dejo llevar ante sus mejillas. Darien tenía la necesidad de ir a visitarla, pero fue detenida por ambas jóvenes, e incluso Mina tuvo que levantarse con tal de impedir el paso hacia la sala de observación. — ¿Acaso no es aquella chica rubia?— cuestiono su amante, no pudo sentirse dichosa de saber el estado de la princesa de la luna. Rei estaba a punto de intervenir con ese comentario. Su actual novia le tomo con suavidad de su brazo, impidiendo verla.

—…Darien— intervino la de cabellos violáceos.

— Ahora no— hablo finalmente él soltándose del agarre. Ambas chicas estaban perplejas, pues sin duda sabían que ese comportamiento tuvo con Serena. — Incluso la tratas igual que a Serena, es una hipocresía lo que haces—demando Mina.

— Estoy preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo esta?— dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

— A nosotras no nos hablaras así— hablo Rei.

— Vete, Darien, ya has hecho mucho daño.

— Anda, amor…por favor hay que irnos— se sorprendió por el tono de voz que usaba hacia su persona, su novia le tomo por su brazo y se dejo llevar como tal viento que calma a la marea. Aquella odisea había terminado. No pudo dejar de alejar su mirada hacia aquel pasillo en el cual seguramente se encontraría ella, aquella chica a la que alguna vez amo, a la que alguna vez le dijo que la amaba más que el universo eterno, a la que demostraba su amor verdadero sin detenerse ante nada. Podría ser frio pero cuando estaban completamente solos le demostraba su cariño por ella. ¿Cuál fue la gota que derramo el vaso? Un viejo dicho que contaban desde hace años el cual aplicaba simplemente una regla básica, debía alejarse de ellas por el bien de Serena. No comprendía el porqué estaba internada. ¿Sus papas estaban enterados? Tal vez y ya estaban a su lado, pero le extraño no ver a Sammy, simplemente tenía muchos cuestionamientos.

Extrañaba el decirle _cabeza de chorlito _cuando la molestaba solamente para llamarle. Deseaba mantenerla en sus brazos, no pudo pues ya la había dejado ir.

* * *

><p>Haruka se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña Hotaru, quien en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa al ver a su querida familia. Vestía un lindo vestidito morado con listones bien decorados y unos zapatos blancos que le había obsequiado Setsuna antes de regresar a las puertas del tiempo.<p>

— Papá Haruka… ¿Nuestra princesa ya ha despertado?— inocentemente pregunto la pequeña.

— No aun no, pero no borres esa linda sonrisa pues si ella te viera así seguramente se entristecería— hablo Haruka con ternura mientras su amada peinaba a Hotaru. Abrazo a Haruka, temiendo porque no despertase ella de su ensoñación, como guerrera debía mantenerse fuerte por su princesa, evitando deprimirse, pero como amiga, deseaba estar a su lado.

— Ya he firmado el acta, hay que salir de aquí— Haruka tomo un pequeño bolso de Michiru.

— ¿Él está aquí? — cuestiono su sirena.

— Si, seguramente esta aquí por ese servicio que tiene que hacer…es molesto.

— Haruka…— Michiru le tomo desprevenidamente abrazándola con cariño.

* * *

><p>En un frívolo sitio se encontraba en el fondo una guarida que ocultaba una tenebrosa presencia. Estaba libre de toda esperanza o luz, su energía se recuperaba con cada sufrir de los humanos y el debilitar de Serena que seguía siendo participe de ese sufrimiento. Serena aun continuaba en sueños deseando ver lo que no anhelaba, una sonrisa malévola se presento ante ella cambiando de parecer a la oscura silueta sin forma. Agobiantes sonidos se permitían escuchar.<p>

— ¿Me ha llamado?— cuestiono una extraña persona.

— ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme de esa manera!

Aquella extraña se reverencio ante Metalia.

Silencio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dolor.

— Mi nombre es Sailor Caos.

Sufrimiento.

— Y he venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho…

Alianza.

—…la Tierra y el cosmos por completo.

Nada nace de la oposición, pero si del sufrimiento…

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones: <em>

_¹: Referente a una Sailor que se presenta en la batalla de contra el caos._

_²: Hago referencia a la gran Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_Hola. Gracias por comentar Azucenas45, si tal me parece que Darien estará arrepentido (?). Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, pues finalmente estamos llegando a nuevos conflictos que formaran parte esencial de esta historia. Por cierto...he añadido dos personajes muy conocidos en el fic...uno de ellos ya saben quien es. Espero que haya sido de su agrado… pero por supuesto que Sailor Caos no permitirá que alguien inferior le hable así, ciertamente ella planeara 'alianzas' con Metalia solamente para obtener algo importante, lo demás lo descubrirán en su momento. :D_

"_Si pudiesen notar algún error, no duden en brindarme un aviso, es esencial para el mejoramiento de la escritura que leen cada lector(a) en esta historia. Agradezco su comprensión" _

_Se despide… _

_Jacquie Doll_


	6. VI: No era real

Los personajes de este anime son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor, se les agradece su comprensión.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte a ángel<em>

Por: Jacquie Doll

VI.

No era real.

No podría ser cierto. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Por qué ella?

Se sentía absurda ante una simple ilusión.

¿Estaría dispuesta realmente a renunciar a aquella princesa?

No era su obligación retomar nuevamente la forma masculina. Se sujetaba de sus sueños y esperanzas, como si el viento carcomiese el polvo que hacía estelar su preciosa estrella guardián. Como un simple fuego que es lanzado al agua, batalla contra estos dos elementos. Una batalla entre el hielo que le impide el cruzar. _¿Por qué no te rindes ya? ¿Por qué has venido viajando por toda la galaxia con tal de verla? ¿Por qué continúas estrella protectora? _

Ahora nuevamente poseía un corazón de chico enamorado por una chica.

Ante él estaba su broche, su transformador. Cuando estaba en Kinmoku no era necesario transformarse, porque ella era realmente una guerrera que simbolizaba la batalla, la lucha estelar. Como un simple maremoto que trata de no ser cobijado por las breves mareas que alcanzan su pedestal.

_¿Qué no era tan importante tu amada princesa?_

Sus hermanas la observaban.

Miradas llenas de decepción.

— No podremos hacer nada—les hablo con impotencia, apretando sus puños con fuerza, odio y pesar. Que ironía. El viento estaba tan tranquilo, esas palabras sonaron como un gran eco sin fin en una cueva con un triste pesar. Dolía. Ella era la líder, solamente por ser responsable, con una capacidad e inteligencia suficiente para liderar a dos Sailor sin desear un buen fin.

Ahora ya no era _Seiya Kou. _

Un enamorado cantante dispuesto a cantar solamente para una chica. Cantaba más bien…para su princesa. La hermosa luna brillaba y destilaba acompañantes rebeldes que se mostraban como un cobijo lúgubre por su pronta partida, esperaba, la luna no deseaba que su estrella fugaz partiera. Tan pronto tomo aquel extraño dije que acompañaba sus únicas pertenencias. — ¿Estás tan segura?— le cuestiono con mediocridad la mayor. Solamente le acumulaban las penas. La hermosa Fighter rendida ante el resplandor de la luna. _Clásico, _las estrellas adoran a su acompañante, aclaman por no dejarle sola, jamás.

No respondería a esa pregunta, se negaba rotundamente. Eran ellas nuevamente, lejos de la presión. No partirían, aun no. Pero si estarían muy lejos de ella, de su amada _Serena bombón. _Nunca debió de enamorarse, ahora dolía tanto el no poder ver su eterna sonrisa, salvarle de todo el dolor del mundo. Como un ángel hermoso deseando el cielo. Simples metáforas renacientes. Se detenía a pensar, razonar y conocer una opción. Toco su rostro con su mano enguantada, renegando por la soberbia de sus hermanas.

— _Bien— _asintió la menor.

Suspiro.

Fighter toco suavemente el vidrio del ventanal de aquella habitación. El vaho de su respiración se detuvo al contemplar la belleza de aquella ciudad, suavemente se recargo en este sin la preocupación de que este se fragmentara. Observo por el reflejo los cuerpos de sus hermanas que la observaban ahora preocupadas, no por ellas, si no por la cobardía que habita en el tímido corazón de la guardiana.

— Partiremos de este lugar en cuanto antes—ordeno.

* * *

><p>Sus rostros afligidos sucumbían ante la idea.<p>

Serena estaba sumida en desesperanzas. Hace pocos días despertó mostrando gran mejoría, la respiración artificial le fue retirada al igual que los electrodos que capturaban su latir, aquellos vendajes disminuyeron, solo algunos. Su rostro estaba fijo en el ventanal de la noche, sus leales compañeras esperaban por ella, por su recuperación en la sala del hospital. Tan sólo para ella, el color blanco representaba una gran paz. Triste paz. Solamente por permanecer en pensamientos por días. _¿Cómo estará su amada estrella? ¿Estará bien?_ Esas interrogantes no dejaban de atormentarle durante los días y las noches. Eran como un incomodo recordatorio. Su rostro no sonreía. ¿Desde cuándo le sucedió eso?

Serena presto atención.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, cabeza de bombón? — le hablo Haruka.

La distraída joven fijo su mirada para observar a su compañera y amiga, quien estaba atenta al igual que todas ante su princesa. Serena le sonrió a su acompañante, nuevamente venia a velar por su sueño, cuantas molestias les causaba a sus amigas… ¡Dios! Anhelaba ya levantarse, no depender tanto de ellas, ya demasiado tenían. Mientras tanto, Haruka contemplo a la joven sonriente, alegre y muy animada. Al menos para ella. Lentamente tomo asiento a su costado, sintió el mirar de la chica sobre de ella, lo cual le hizo soltar un sonrojo.

—…Fue un milagro— hablo detenidamente. —. El que despertaras, creímos haberte perdido— prosiguió.

Serena le observo con ternura.

— Estoy bien, Haruka— le sonrió a su querida amiga.

— ¿Te quedaras, verdad?

— Siempre— respondió.

Haruka se acomodo un poco en el sofá que había al costado de su camilla.

—Deberíamos dormir, seguramente has de estar débil— la joven se levanto para tomar las sabanas de Serena y cubrirle mejor para protegerla del frio. La chica contemplo en el mirar de su compañera, un ligero y lastimoso sentir de preocupación, una huella que aun no se borraría tan fácil.

— Que descanses, Haruka.

— Tú también, cabeza de bombón, anda a dormir que ha anochecido muy pronto— ordeno un tanto divertida y maternal su querida amiga. Haruka se cubrió con una pequeña sabana que yacía en el mismo sofá. Por supuesto que ella se quedaba a cuidarla durante las noches, Michiru jamás opuso resistencia alguna. Sus amigas, a excepción de la pequeña Hotaru, se turnaban para cuidar de ella y ver finalmente a su propia princesa que ha despertado. Se sorprendían al saber el potencial de su fuerza para mantener se aun sin su cristal protector, del cual mantenía su fe y esperanzas…derrumbadas.

Melancolía. Un dejo de melancolía y justamente ese día.

_Por fin…estas bien, aun— _una bella dama descendía de entre pequeñas siluetas de arcoíris. Su danzante capa y firme cetro se mantenía imponente, era aquella luz de Galaxia, su esperanza naciente y floreciente al alba del Cosmos. Una picara sonrisa se mostro al ver el cuerpo, al cual había de entrar muy pronto. Sonrió al ver a una de sus más fieles guerreras, Uranus, se encontraba tratando de reconciliar el sueño. Sus largas coletas flotantes delineaban gentilmente su rostro. Camino un poco sin hacer resonar sus tacones.

— _No serás la misma cuando despiertes. _

Sus manos tomaron dirección a su pecho, del cual desprendió una iluminación espectacular.

— _Toma, un fragmento de mi corazón…de su corazón— _lentamente aquella energía levito hasta encontrarse con el corazón de Serena, lentamente se introdujo como una gota de agua al rio. Tomo su báculo sintiéndose un poco debilitada por la pérdida de energía, sin más su rostro se perdió en su desaparición tan repentina, tornándose como una estela de luz desapareciendo entre el horizonte.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Han notado esa presencia? — cuestiono Luna un tanto alarmada.

Las jóvenes asintieron.

— Haruka está con ella, no le sucederá nada, aun así no hay tiempo que perder. Separémonos— hablo decidida la líder de las interiores, mientras tomaba su pluma de transformación entre sus manos. Todas se dividieron en grupos de dos para ir en busca de aquella presencia, Mina, se distancio de las demás para ir en busca de Serena y Haruka. Mina mostro una aptitud de liderazgo ante aquella situación. Artemis finalmente estaba orgulloso, su querida compañera de años finalmente era aquella Venus del Milenio de Plata.

— ¿Q-que es este cálido sentir?— cuestiono Serena entre sueños.

Haruka comenzaba a inquietarse un poco.

—…Es demasiado confortante—continuo hablando entre su inconsciente.

Un pequeño ruido iniciaba a presenciarse, lo cual llamo la atención.

— _Darien…en serio no tuviste que haberme comprado tantos chocolates— _esa voz le era tan conocida, era como una melodiosa voz que llamaba a Serena entre sueños y le incitaba a hablar. El resonar de unos tacones, Haruka abrió su mirada finalmente esperando encontrar a una somnolienta joven demasiado hablante. Contemplo la silueta tan conocida…sin dudarlo tomo su pluma dentro de su saco. Estaba esperanzada de no creerlo en realidad.

— ¡¿Sailor Fighter?! — grito.

— Maldición— susurro demasiado bajito la guerrera estelar quien tomaba en brazos a su princesa. A su costado contemplo a un más extraña a sus aliadas de aquella batalla. Ahora estaba sumamente extrañada, molesta e iracunda. Prontamente tomo su pluma sacándola de entre el bolso de su saco, las alarmadas Sailor intentarían detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un imponente resplandor cubrió sus sentidos, aturdiéndoles, quizás era porque una furiosa Haruka se estaba transformando para evitar el misterioso rapto de su querida cabeza de bombón.

Mina corría sin detenerse cuando de pronto contemplo en la habitación de su amiga un brillo de tonos arena. Sabía que algo sucedía, rápidamente estaba ahora Sailor Venus, tomando posición en la futura batalla, tendría que pensar rápido para poner a salvo a Serena y que ella no resultara herida en la pequeña habitación. — Que lugar inadecuado para esta pelea…— susurro mientras se apresuraba para dirigirse lo más rápido que le fuese posible. De igual forma saco su transmisor.

— ¡Chicas, intenten proteger a los pacientes del hospital!

— ¿Mina, que sucede?— cuestiono Mars.

— ¡No hay tiempo!— corto tan pronto.

Llego finalmente y le sorprendió al encontrarse con ellas nuevamente, colocándose en frente de la chica de coleta negra como el oscuro anochecer.

— ¿Fighter?

Busco con su mirada el cuerpo de Serena, quien se hallaba en brazos de Fighter. Quien cargaba con suavidad su frágil cuerpo. Entre ellas se encontraba Uranus ya molesta e irritada. Que agradable era ese encuentro tan oportuno. — Solo lo diré una vez. Suéltenla, ahora— hablo impaciente. Las chicas se miraron mutuamente asintiendo un rostro entre otro de forma inexplicable. No deseaban atacar a sus amigas y aun más porque el lugar no era el adecuado.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?— cuestiono molesta Mina.

— Es por su bien, confórmate con saberlo— respondió Healer.

Sin duda había extrañado la rudeza de su aliada. Irónico.

— ¿Por su bien?— mostro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— _Chocolate— _pedía la joven. La poseedora de los vientos finalmente mostro comprensión ante los deseos de su princesa, no era el momento indicado, debía actuar.

— ¡Tierra tiembla…

— ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!— detuvo la joven a la poderosa Sailor. Sailor Uranus sintió que aquel pequeño campo del cual se concentraba su poder desaparecía, su brazo fue atado perfectamente por una cadena dorada que tenia Venus entre sus manos. Tendría que utilizar demasiada fuerza, pues en su interior Uranus se desataría rápidamente. Las Starlight contemplaron la acción, Fighter por instinto había aprisionado el cuerpo de la princesa de la luna entre sus brazos, protegiéndole del futuro ataque que nunca llego, al igual que Healer y Maker.

— Hay que marcharnos, ahora— hablo Maker. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, prontamente corrieron hacia ella dispuestas a saltar al vacío.

— ¡Sueltame, Venus! — Uranus extendió su brazo soltando aquella hermosa cadena de su muñeca, la cual se convirtió en simple polvo al instante.

— ¡No! — grito al observar la partida de aquellas jóvenes que saltaban entre el primer edificio más cercana. _Son muy agiles, _pensó resignada. Molesta, furioso e indignada volvió su vista hacia aquella joven. — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Responde!

— Ibas a herir a Serena. ¿Qué acaso no te importa?

— Por tu culpa escaparon, no planeaba herirla. Deseaba herirlas a ellas.

— Esa no era la solución, no en un hospital.

— Por favor. Ahora dirás que te importan los demás—hablo con molestia.

— ¿Desde cuanto te has vuelto egoísta?

Tenía razón. — Ponte a pensar en los demás, no pienses solamente en ti misma, debemos proteger a este mundo, a Serena y nuestro futuro—acertó.

— Tu misma lo has mencionado, debemos proteger a Serena— salió tan pronto como menciono aquellas palabras dejando a una inquietante Venus a sus espaldas. Un pequeño gato hacia aparición en la sala, seguida de una acompañante.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Debemos buscar a Serena. La han raptado…

— ¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_Bien, hasta aquí. Seguramente me dirán que mala soy por tanto suspenso, seguramente ya sabrán quien es el personaje del que hable. Espero no haber incomodado con mi ausencia, he preferido dedicarme a mi estudio y progreso en este ámbito, lamento haberlos abandonado…mis amadas lectoras y lectores. Hasta la próxima…_

_Se despide…_

_Jacquie Doll_


End file.
